


魔杖的正确使用方法

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 41





	魔杖的正确使用方法

“最近学生们都在议论我们……”杜甫脱下风衣挂在衣架上。  
李白低着头看书，抬抬手挥了挥魔杖，杜甫扣得严严实实的西装外套被解开，自己从杜甫身上脱下，挂在了衣架上，嘴上不在意地问：“议论我们什么？”  
“咱们……是不是应该低调一点……”杜甫说。  
“你啊，”李白无奈叹了口气，搂着杜甫的腰坐到床边，“你就是太在意别人的眼光了，难道咱们低调一点，就能装作没在一起吗？”  
“可是……”杜甫还是有些犹豫。  
李白放下手里的书籍，俯身吻了吻杜甫的唇以示安慰，杜甫心中不安，往前凑了凑加深了这个形式主义的吻。李白转头吻上杜甫的侧脸，把杜甫揽入自己怀中，缓缓往下，在杜甫脖颈出啃咬，贪婪地享受爱人的体温。  
“太白……”杜甫抬手，搂住李白。李白顺势将杜甫压倒在床上，跪在杜甫两腿之间。昏黄的灯光大红色的被面，气氛旖旎。  
俯下身咬住杜甫的喉结，杜甫发出一声惊慌失措的呜咽。李白的手摸到杜甫紧紧扣着的衬衫扣子，从最顶上的一颗一粒一粒地解开。  
杜甫的呼吸有几分急促，金丝框眼镜的镜片上敷了一层薄薄的雾，透过模糊的镜片，杜甫看到李白衣冠整洁地从自己的西装裤里抽出衬衫的下摆，解开西装裤的扣子，低头吻在杜甫小腹上。  
杜甫小腹上的肉似乎怎么锻炼都还是软软的，李白在这块软肉上种草莓。杜甫身上推推李白的肩膀，李白低低笑了两声，低头往下一口含住半硬的小杜甫。  
杜甫一声惊呼，手抓紧了身下的被子，腰部控制不住向上抬起。李白感觉杜甫是要受不住了，松开嘴，把杜甫的西装裤拉到膝盖处，探向杜甫的后穴。  
杜甫才缓了口气，眼角挂着泪水，镜片上挂着雾。杜甫软软地抬手，打算摘了眼镜擦一擦，结果一个冰冷细长的事物进入后穴，杜甫惊叫一声，又软着腰倒了回去。  
“你……你拿的什么啊……”杜甫心中隐隐有个猜测，害怕地开口。  
“子美，你应该猜到了。”李白帮杜甫摘掉了眼睛，低头吻掉了杜甫眼角的泪珠。  
“拿……拿出去……啊……！”杜甫想哀求李白把自己后穴中的物件抽出去，结果李白握着那根魔杖，往里抽送，不偏不倚抵到了杜甫的那一点上。  
“别……拿出去……太白……魔杖……不是这么……用的……啊……”杜甫无力地扭着腰，却被李白按在床上不得动弹，李白跪在他的双腿之间，杜甫无法夹紧双腿，只能打开双腿一幅任人摆弄的样子。李白手上的速度越来越快，原本冰冷的魔杖被身体包裹着变得温热，杜甫口中忍不住发出呻吟，终于一个没顶住泄了。  
杜甫长着双唇大口呼吸着，小舌若隐若现，黑发凌乱地铺在红色的床上，还有一些被汗湿了黏在杜甫雪白的肌肤上。白色的液体溅在腰腹上，双目无神地看着李白，眼角红艳艳地，像是被欺负狠了。  
李白看着杜甫这副样子，身上有些燥热。杜甫看着这个男人直起身，一把将领带扯松，解开自己衬衫的扣子，露出大片精壮的胸肌，汗水顺着肌肉线条滑下，随意解开的西装马甲完全没有给他带来禁欲的感觉，反而带着说不出的野性美，看得杜甫都痴了。  
李白舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，一把把杜甫的西装裤全部拉下，将人抱起，解开裤腰带，双手握着腰，让杜甫对着自己早已站起来的小李白做了下去。  
“呃……哈……哈……”杜甫刚刚经历过高潮，身体却敏感得很，后穴紧紧地缴在小李白上，身体无力地向后倒去。李白一把把人抱住，让杜甫的双手搂着自己，含住杜甫胸口的朱果吮吸啃咬，杜甫疼地，哀哀地呻吟，身上仅剩的白衬衫顺着手臂挂在了臂弯处，双臂被李白身上粗糙的布料磨得生疼，双腿无处安放只能盘在李白的腰上。  
李白双手握着杜甫的腰，将人抱起来又按下去，每次都顶在杜甫身体中最柔软的地方。杜甫哀哀地请求李白轻点，他却置若罔闻，继续从杜甫身上索取。  
杜甫黑色的长发被汗湿，凌乱地铺在背上，仰着头呻吟着不要，露出秀美的颈线。不知道什么时候小杜甫又再次高潮，杜甫受不住释放的快感，后穴无意识缴紧，李白急促却有规律的呼吸骤然间紊乱，握着杜甫的腰身狠狠地顶撞了几下后，泄在了最深处。  
“嗯……好难受……”杜甫无意识地抱住被李白射地满满的小腹，靠在李白身上双目无神地喘息。  
两人双双倒回床铺上，杜甫的伸手扶了扶酸痛无力的腰身，小腹泛着酸胀，后穴中还有液体流出的感觉。李白伸手在杜甫小腹上摸了一把，不知是不是错觉，比平时鼓起来了些。  
杜甫轻轻打掉李白的手，看到他身上乱七八糟的衣物，再看看自己身上蹂躏地不成样子了的白衬衫，实在没力气收拾残局，推了李白一把，迷迷糊糊地闭上眼。  
李白知道杜甫这是让自己收拾东西的意思，看了看被自己丢在一旁的苹果木魔杖，李白难得有了那么一点点负罪感，神清气爽地把自己和都用魔法清理了一遍之后，重新抱着杜教授睡着了。


End file.
